


The Beach

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Beaches, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Dating, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Ocean, One Shot, Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Logan and Virgil had a special place.





	The Beach

The beach is a special place for Logan and Virgil. 

The two had grown up together. They went to school together, except for one year because Virgil graduated since he was a year older than Logan. They went through heartbreak together, and they comforted each other. They were always close. 

It was a surprise to no one when they started dating. 

Everyone was relieved, actually. They said that it was obvious they liked each other, except for the two who were apparently oblivious. 

Virgil and Logan went on a few dates and they had all went well. Virgil kissed Logan after dropping him off at his house on the second date. Logan couldn't stop blushing for hours, and he always hissed at Roman to leave him alone when he teased. 

On their fourth date, Virgil had driven them to a beach. Not the beach where they went all the time as kids, but to a nicer beach, where it wasn't crowded or extremely loud. Of course, there were some people there at the farther beach. 

Virgil and Logan had hid in shade, Virgil making a sandcastle as Logan talked about how important sunscreen was. When Virgil turned his attention away from his sandcastle, saying that he'd put sunscreen off if they could swim together, a kid purposefully ran over the sandcastle Virgil put a lot (not really) of effort in. 

Virgil let Logan put sunscreen on, watching the kid make a small sandcastle before running into the saltwater. While he and Logan went to the ocean, Virgil made sure to "accidentally" step on the sandcastle. 

The kid's cries were music to Virgil's ears. 

When they were in the water, Virgil splashed Logan. Multiple times. He denied it while they dried off. 

They went on more dates, some of them at the beach but others not. 

After some time, with a total of six beach dates, Logan started to bring a water-proof camera. One time he recorded Virgil swimming, unable to stop watching the elegant moves. He brought the camera more often. 

Four years later, Virgil brought the camera himself. He also brought a ring, hiding it from Logan. He made sure the two stayed until it was nighttime, the stars and moon beautiful in the sky. He admired the way Logan talked about constellations, grinning and eyes sparkling. 

Logan faced Virgil when he noticed he hadn't said anything in a while. He's pretty sure he shut down when he saw the silver ring in Virgil's hand. He said yes. 

They had a wonderful wedding, Logan laughing his ass off when Roman complained about the nerd getting married before him. 

Another seventeen years later, the two very happy with their life, they went to the beach for another date. 

Logan was heartbroken when a wave swept Virgil away. It completely shattered when the other silver ring was washed up onshore. He felt numb at the funeral. 

Logan never went back to the beach after that. The beach was a special place for Logan and Virgil.


End file.
